Don't forget me
by keelylight
Summary: Blanco así soy yo en pocas palabras, no se quien soy, por que estoy aquí, en quien puedo confiar? y que debo hacer cuando alguien llega diciendo ser mi novio acaso eso sera verdad? "I believe in miracles, I believe in a better world for you and me" C&A CastielxAlliexViktor


Allie POV

Hace 3 dias habia despertado segun dicen mi nombre es Allie y tengo 18 años, dicen que tuve un accidente de moto, donde un hombre ebrio venia manejando un carro a una velocidad muy alta y perdio el control del carro y se fue a estrellar contra mi, dicen los doctores que fue un milagro que no hubiera muerto.

Sinceramente no recuerdo nada mi mente es como una hoja en blanco, los doctores me habia explicado que sufri un golpe muy fuerte en la cabeza a la hora del impacto y me produjo una amnesia y que no sabian si era temporal o era permanente, en estos momentos estoy bajo el cuidado de uno de los asistentes de mi padre llamado Albert que tiene 20 años y segun dice su familia trabaja para la mia desde hace años y me conoce desde niña.

Albert me explico que mi padre no estaba en el pais por cuestiones de trabajo a lo que yo me preguntaba si era mi padre como iba a preferir el trabajo que a su hija pero me explico que mi papa es dueño de una empresa, que tiene responsabilidades y blablabla y que en cuanto se desocupara vendria a verme.

Despues llego una enfermera a suministrarme unos medicamentos para el dolor ya que tenia una pierna rota y la cabeza vendada, despues de que la enfermera se fuera le pedi a albert que me contara un poco sobre mi.

Albert me habia contato que mis padres se llamaban Ralph y Clarise, decia que mi madre habia fallecido cuando yo tenia 5 años de un paro cardiaco y despues de eso mi padre no volvio a ser el mimo se volvio mas frio, tambien dijo que yo tenia el cabello rubio como mama y que en apariencia era muy parecida a mi madre pero en cuanto a caracter era como mi papa y aparte yo habia sacado los ojos verdes de mi padre, me conto que cuando cumpli 17 me mude a paris a vivir con la hermana de mama mi tia Agatha y tambien que estudiaba en un instituto llamado Sweet Armoris la verdad me dio risa al escuchar el nombre.

-Allie es mejor que duermas debes descanzar, hace pocos dias despertaste y tienes que recuperarte -dijo albert

-Pero no tengo sueño, aparte ya me canse de dormir estar en el hospital es muy aburrido-dije

-Aun asi debes descanzar dentro de 2 dias partimos a londres-dijo el

-pero..-

-pero nada a dormir-

-... bueno solo por que ya me dio sueño-dije yo bostesando

No se que tiempo estube dormida pero me desperte por que alguien habia entrado a la habitacion, era un joven como de unos 20 años de cabello negro y ojos dorados vestia un traje negro y una camisa interior amarilla, para ser sincera era bastate guapo pero habia algo en el que no me daba confianza, se hacerco a mi y me abrazo.

-Mi hermosa a Allie estas bien?-dijo el deconosido abrazandome

-ammm.. si-dije yo algo incomoda

Me seguia abrazando pero la verdad esta incomoda asi que estaba por pedirle que me soltara pero albert intervino

-Joven viktor no esperaba su llegada-dijo el mirandolo con odio

-Albert asi que estas aqui -dijo el con fastido soltandome

Ellos empezaron una guerra de miradas y el ambiente se iba haciendo cada vez mas tenso y la verdad ya estaba arta de este silencio incomodo asi que decidi hablar

-Podria hacerte una preguta-dije dirigiendome hacia ese tal viktor-

-si dime Allie -

-Quien eres y que tienes que ver conmigo-dije de golpe

el se sorprendio pero despues me dedico una sonrisa que no me daba nada de confianza

-Bueno ya sabia que no recordabas nada tu padre me lo dijo pero para eso estoy aqui para ayudarte a recuperar tus recuerdos, bueno mi nombre es Viktor Baker y soy tu novio-dijo el abrazandome nuevamente y despues me solto

Estaba desconsertada el mi novio la verdad no lo creia asi que decidi preguntarle a Albert que en estos momentos era la persona en la que mas confiaba

-Albert es eso verdad?le pregunte

La verdad queria que me dijera que era mentira y por un momento pense que dirira que era mentira pero no fue asi

-Si señorita Allie el es su novio-dijo el sin mirarme a los ojos cosa que me parecio rara pero bueno

-Si Allie soy tu novio y quiero que me pedones por no haberte cuidado bien-dijo el

-No tengo nada que perdonarte-dije yo

el sonrio y me dijo el venia por nosotros para llevarnos a londres donde nos reuniriamos con mi padre.

Catiel POV

Desperte me di cuenta que estaba en un hospital, trate de parame pero un fuerte dolor en el pecho me lo impidio, vi que lysandro estaba dormido en el sillon asi que decidi despertarlo aventandole una almoada

-Lys depierta-dije

Lysandro desperto sobresaltado

-Castiel veo que has despertado ire a llamar a la enfermera-dijo el llendo hacia la puerta

-No espera-

-Que pasa?-dijo el

-Como fue que llegue aqui?-

-No te acuerdas del accidente-

-Que accidente pregunte?-

De momento todo se fue acomodando,el accidente, el tipo ebrio, la moto impactandose contra el carro y Allie en un mar de sangre

-Lysandro donde esta Allie esta bien?-dije gritando

-No lose-dijo el

-Como que no sabes?-dije yo al borde de la histeria

-Su padre se la llevo de aqui hace 2 dias-dijo el

-Como que se la llevo a donde se la llevo-dije

-No lo se desaparecio repentinamente-dijo

Trate de parame pero el dolor en mi abdomen era horrible, pero necesitaba saber de ella si estaba bien, donde estaba joder me sentia tan impotente no pude protegerla, sabia que si su padre se la habia llevado no me dejaria hablar con ella ya que desde un principio el se opuso a nuestra relacion argumentando que ella se debia casar con alguien como viktor, viktor era hijo de uno de los mejores amigos de su padre y Allie le conocia desde niña,en varias ocaciones el trato de conquistarla pero a ella no le agradaba el tipo, su padre decia que alguien como viktor era digno de manejar la empresa cuando el se retirara aparte el tio ese tenia mucho dinero segun me habia dicho Allie incluso una vez su padre la amenazo con desheredarla pero ella dijo que no habia problema que no habia problema que no le interesaba su dinero.

-Castiel debes descanzar tienes 3 costillas rotas no es bueno que te muevas-dijo lysandro

-Pero como carajo quieres que descanze si no se como se encuentra ella-dije yo histerico

-Se que debe ser horrible para ti no saber de ella pero a ella no le gustaria que te lastimaras mas de lo que ya estas-dijo el

-Pero aun asi...-

-Pero nada cuando te hallas recuperado la buscaremos, pero por el momento descanza si? ire a buscar al medico-dijo el saliendo del cuarto

-...-

No podia dejar de pensar en ella, sinceramente la amaba tanto desde el momento que llego a Sweet Armoris me parecio una chica muy interesante aunque algo torpe, pasaron los meses y siempre estaba al pendiente de ella incluso hubo ocaciones donde tuve que salvarla de un tio que la esataba molestando en la playa, asi fueron pasando los dias hasta que me di cuenta que me enamore de ella, pero era muy orgulloso para aceptarlo y mi orgullo no me permitia decirle que la queria, algo que me sorprendio fue que yo no tuve dar el primer paso por que ella lo dio me dijo que estaba enamorada de mi y no me quedaba mas que tambien decirle que tambien estaba enamorado de ella y desde ahi empezamos a salir, todo iba bien hasta que el dia del accidente:

-flash back-

Allie y yo cumpliamos 7 meses saliendo y tenia planeado llevarla a cenar a un buen restaurant habia tenido que trabajar como perro durante casi 2 meses ya que el restaurante era algo caro y aparte habia mandado a hacer un collar de plata que decia"I believe in miracles, I believe in a better world for you and me" y tenia planeado darselo hoy en la noche, por la noche pase por ella en mi moto a casa de su tia se veia hermosa llevaba unos shorts de encaje blancos con una blusa negra de cuello trasparente con piedas realmente se veia hermosa, lo que me encantaba de ella eran sus ojos verdes llenos de alegria pero lo que me volvia loco eran sus labios rosas, estando afuera no resisti las ganas de besarla, nuestro beso fue muy largo duro hasta que nos quedamos sin aire.

-Pelirojito se que te morias de ganas de besarme pero almenos hubieras dejado que mi tia estubiera adentro-dijo ella divertida

Voltie a ver a la puerta donde estaba su tia Agatha mirandonos divertida

-Joder me hubieras dicho que seguia en la puerta-dije yo

-Como te lo hiba a decir si no me dejarte ni hablar-dijo sonrojada

-Bueno como sea nos vamos?-dije

-No espera, quiero darte tu regalo dijo ella sacando una bolsa de regalo roja con puntos negros-dijo ella sonrojada

-No tenias que comprarme nada-dije yo

-Mejor habrelo para ver si te gusta-dijo ella

Habri el regalo caray ella si que sabia mis gustos dentro de la bolsa habia una camisa de White skull color negra y su disco nuevo que apenas habia salido en italia y tardaria en llegar en unas semanas a paris.

-Wow como lo conseguiste-

-Tengo mis contactos-dijo guiñandome un ojo

-Gracias-dije besandola

-De nada ahora si ya nos vamos-dijo ella

-No espera falta mi regalo-dije yo sacando de mi chaqueta una caja negra

-Que es?-dijo curiosa

-Abrelo-

-"I believe in miracles, I believe in a better world for you and me" C & A leyo ella-

-Te gusta?-dije yo preocupado por si no le gustaba

-Como no me va a gustar me encanta gracias-dijo ella con lagrimas en los ojos

-hey no llores-dije preocupado

-jajaja son lagrimas de felicidad tonto-dijo ella

-aun asi no llores -dije secando sus lagrimas

Despues de darnos los regalos subimos a la moto y nos dirigimos a un restaurante italiano ya que la comida italiana era su favorita, cenamos agusto platicamos hacerca del insti y cosas asi hasta que decidimos volver a casa todo iba bien hasta que un carro salio de la nada y se impacto contra nosotros lo ultimo que recuerdo fue ver Allie tirada en el piso con un charco de sangre a su alrededor, tante de ir hacia ella pero un fuerte dolor me lo impidio y quede inconsiente.

-flash back end-

Continuara...

Bueno espero que les guste mi nueva historia y que sigan leyendo "El regreso de sucrette" Saludos Kelly :D


End file.
